I Missed You
by xo.Troyella.LOVE
Summary: Gabriella is at NYU with Taylor and Sharpay. What happens when a certain boy happens to be on her mind all the time and she never got over him. What will go on in New York when the rest of the gang shows up? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Missed You**

**Summery: Gabriella is at NYU with Taylor and Sharpay. What happens when a certain boy happens to be on her mind all the time and she never got over him. What will go on in New York when the rest of the gang shows up? Troyella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to High School Musical or Disney. I only own Kiley and Marissa!**

Gabriella looked over the busy city of New York and wished she could see him again. He was her everything, the reason she woke up every morning, part of the reason that she survived high school. Gabriella hasn't seen him since graduation which was the worst day of her life as he broke up with her.

_Flashback_

"_Troy, Troy we finally graduated!" I yelled while hugging him. "I know Gabs congratulations" he smiled the one that made her weak in the knees_. _She looked up into his ocean blue eyes and smiled back at him. "Gabriella we need to talk...alone can we go for a walk?" I went but I knew it couldn't be good because he said "we need to talk" and as most people know those are not the greatest words when you are in a relationship especially if you love this person with all your heart. We walked away from the new graduates and he took me to"our" secret spot. "Gabi I got accepted into UCLA!" "Troy that's great!" I said but then I got nervous because I was going to NYU. "Gabs I think we should break up well at least for a little while you know that long term relationships never work." M y eyes started to get watery I just nodded I don't think he knew that he was breaking my heart. "Gabs are you okay" he asked I looked at him "Only people that care and love me call me Gabs or Gabi and you, Troy Bolton are not one of those people anymore." I turned and ran, I ran past my friends I could hear Troy running after me but I didn't stop he broke my heart. _

_End of flash back_

Gabriella now had a tear falling down her cheek, she missed him. He called her before she left for New York and said that he would always love her and maybe they could meet up after collage. Gabriella had agreed even though her heart was still broken. Just as another tear fell down the dorm door opened and Taylor came in soaking wet from all the rain that was pouring over the city. Taylor saw that Gabriella had been crying and rushed over to comfort her friend. "Gabi what's wrong?"

Taylor asked. "I miss him" Gabi whispered. "Oh Gabs its okay" Taylor reassured Gabriella. The truth was that Taylor had breakdowns like Gabriella but instead of Troy it was about Chad. The two girls had been going to NYU for 3 years and it has been 4 years since they have seen Chad, Troy, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi. Chad ,Troy and Jason were all at UCLA as they had all got basketball scholarships and some day soon would hope to be in the NBA. As for Ryan he went to Yale with Zeke and Kelsi. Everyone was surprised he didn't continue doing musicals with Sharpay or even

study music and acting in New York.

Zeke went to Yale as he wanted to be a professional chef someday and they offered the best program. Kelsi has gotten a music scholarship and she has always wanted to have her musicals on Broadway. As for Sharpay she went to NYU and was Gabriella and Taylor's best friend.

Gabi has been majoring in medical as she wants to be either a nurse or a doctor, Taylor was majoring in physics. As she some day wants to work in a lab and Sharpay of course was studying music and acting because she wants to be on Broadway. Taylor called Sharpay over and then both of them were there to comfort Gabi. "Gabs don't be upset if he really loves you he will call and if he doesn't then forget about him there are other cute guys her in NYU" Sharpay told the Crying girl. "Thanks guys...what would I do without you" Gabi replied. "You would be lonely" Taylor joked.

"We should invite Kiley and Marissa and go out to that new club tonight" Sharpay said changing the subject. "Yeah it will get your mind off of well...you-know-who" Taylor replied. "Yeah lets go... At 7:00" Gabriella excitedly said. "Okay well I will go tell the girls, get ready and be back her in say an hour" Taylor and Gabi nodded seeing as they only had an hour they tried to get organized. Gabi got the shower first and then her thoughts wandered to Troy again. _Why hasn't he called me..ever in all these years. I wonder if he even remembers me...maybe he forgot probably has some girlfriend and forgets all about_ _me, east high, the musicals..._"GABRIELLA HURRY UP" Taylor screeched from outside. "Sorry Tay one sec" I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my house coat and went

to go pick something out. She finally decided on a jean mini skirt with a baby pink silk halter top and pink heels with her hair down in curls. Taylor decided on dark skinny jeans with a white and black polka dotted tunic tube top with her hair let loosely down in light waves with black flats. There was a knock at the door signaling that it was Sharpay, Kiley and Marissa when Gabi's phone started to ring she dug through her purse while Taylor let them in. She found it and looked at the screen Oh My God...

**Hi everyone well this is my first Story. And I was wondering if anyone is actually going to be reading it and if the want me to continue. Also if anyone has any ideas I would greatly appreciate them Also Sorry that it was short but I just want to know if I should continue. Well read and review and tell me if I should keep going with it**

**TroynGabi**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I Missed You**

**Summery: Gabriella is at NYU with Taylor and Sharpay. What happens when a certain boy happens to be on her mind all the time and she never got over him. What will go on in New York when the rest of the gang shows up? Troyella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical...I wish I did though...**

_Last time_

_There was a knock at the door signaling that it was Sharpay, Kiley and Marissa when Gabi's phone started to ring she dug through her purse while Taylor let them in. She found it and looked at the screen Oh My God... _

"KELSI!" Gabriella shrieked. Taylor and Sharpay smiled when they heard Kelsi's name, while Kiley and Marissa just looked confused as they had no idea who Kelsi was.

(Gabriella, _Kelsi)_

"_Hey Gabi, How are you?"_

"Awe im good Kels, I have been better though."

"_Troy?"_

"You know me to well, Sharpay and Taylor say hi" Gabriella laughed as she saw her friends faces when she said that it was Kelsi.

"_Oh tell them I say hi to! But I better tell you why I called"_

"Okay"

"_Well...Im getting transferred there, apparently I am doing much better then everyone else and the teachers have arranged for me to go to NYU, my flights tomorrow"_

" OMG! What times your flight Tay, Me and Shar can pick you up!"

As soon as Gabriella had said that Sharpay and Taylor were jumping up and down squealing because they haven't seen Kelsi since graduation.

"_Well it lands at 5:00pm tomorrow night but how much seats are in your car?"_

"_Um..." Gabi muttered as she was thinking about her black Volkswagen Passat._

"_Uh 4 other seats besides the drivers"_

"_Oh well is it okay if you bring two cars because Zeke and Ryan are getting transferred to NYU to!" _

" _Are you serious" Gabi screamed into the phone. "Oh my god I can't wait to see you guys. We will be there at 5 to pick you up okay"_

"_Sounds good Gabs, Can't wait to see you guys"_

"_Bye Kels"_

"_Bye Gabs"_ Gabi hung up and started jumping up and down "Kelsi, Zeke and Ryan are getting transferred here from Yale!" screamed the excited brunette. Sharpay and Taylor continued to jump up and down along with Gabi.

When the finally stopped they noticed a confused Kiley and Marissa. "Uh guys what's going on?" Kiley asked.

Gabriella looked at the short blonde. Kiley was the same size as Gabi so they usually shared clothes and Gabriella was probably the most closets with Kiley then she was with any of her other new friends.

Before answering Gabi looked over at Marissa who had a confused look on her face. Marissa was tall and had sun kissed hair and had a natural tan as she was from California and she also had a lot of guys following her.

Taylor had started to explain about Kelsi and Zeke and even about Jason. The two knew about Troy, Chad and Zeke seeing as they were the other girls' ex's they also knew about Ryan seeing as he was Sharpay's brother and she had a few childhood pictures of him in her dorm that she shared with Kiley and Marissa.

After Taylor was done explaining Gabi jumped up and grabbed her coat. Now even Sharpay and Taylor had confused looks. "I thought we were going to the club but I gusse if you guys would rather sit here and talk the whole night we can" Gabriella said to the 4 other girls. "Were coming. Come on guys lets go" Marissa replied.

They all packed into Gabi's car and drove down the busy streets of New York. After 20 minutes they pulled into a parking space and all walked quickly towards the club.

They showed there ID and quickly walked in. The girls went and danced but Gabi soon stopped and went to the bar and ordered a drink. She finally got her drink after waiting for 10 minutes and sat down in a near by booth.

She finished and was about to head back with her friends when a drunk guy grabbed her arm and was forcing her on to the dance floor away from her friends. Gabi tried to scream but the music was to loud. He was grabbing her tightly but then another arm grabbed her and pulled her away. Gabi looked up and saw a tall blonde hair, green eyed cute guy.

"Thanks for saving me"Gabriella replied breathlessly. "No problem anything for someone as beautiful as you" He whispered in her ear as the music got louder. Gabriella Blushed. "Well can I know the name of my rescuer?" She asked the blonde man.

"Oh im sorry Alex...Alex Maclean" replied Alex. "And I cannot go around call you the beautiful girl even though you are one...you must have a name" he rambled. "Gabriella ...Gabriella Montez"

Gabi happily replied. "Would you like to dance?...I understand if you don't want to but if you want to..." Alex again rambled on. "Alex I would love to" Gabi said as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor as a slow song played.

The girls had gone off the floor and Taylor went to get drinks. They looked over at the tables and didn't see Gabi at all. Then Marissa yelled over the music "there she is...over there dancing with that guy!" Sharpay looked over and saw Gabi smiling she was happy for her friend.

She needed something like that to get her mind off things. Things in Sharpay's mind meaning Troy.

**Back with Gabi**

"So do you go to NYU?" asked the happy brunette. "Yeah I do im majoring to be a doctor, what about you do you go to NYU as well?" Alex asked while looking down at her.

"Yeah I do, actually im majoring to be a nurse" Gabriella smiled seeing that they both had similar career paths. "Well maybe I will see you around campus sometime" He whispered in her ear again. "Yeah I would like that...a lot" Gabriella replied in his ear.

They broke apart once the song was finished. They both went to the bar and Alex asked for a pen and grabbed a napkin. "Here's my number if you ever want to hang out or get dinner sometime" he quickly said as he scribbled down his name and number.

Gabi grabbed the napkin and pen as she wrote down her number as well. "Maybe I will see you tomorrow?" he asked "Maybe you will" she replied and walked away after saying goodbye.

Gabriella walked back to where the girls were sitting looking dazed and still holding he napkin in her hand. "Well Miss Gabi, you have some explaining to do. Who what that hottie?" Kiley quickly asked before anyone else could. Gabriella told them about everything that happened between her and Alex.

They soon drove home and Gabi fell asleep as it was pretty late. She couldn't help but be excited for Kelsi, Zeke and Ryan to come. But what she didn't know that there would soon be another surprise in the future...the near future that is.

**Hey everyone Thanks for all the people that did review :D It made me happy that some people are actually reading this story...Well sorry that the ending was a bit bad.. This chapter was actually not the greatest but I hope it will get better. If you have ANY suggestions please suggest them as I probably will be getting a writers block. Also I might not Update until I get at least 5 reviews okay?** **Another thing...would you like me to do it basically all from New York or would you like me to Jump over to Troy (Don't worry he is going to be in the story no matter what! Just tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**TROYNGABI**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Missed You**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank-you for ALL the Reviews glad that all of you like it and if you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me :D sorry I did not update yesterday but since School got back in I have had A LOT of homework and I did not get time to update yesterday...well enough talking here's Chapter 3 of I Missed You. **

**Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own HSM or any of there characters. Basically I do not own anything related to HSM. The only thing I own is My OWN characters and the plot.**

_Last time_

_Gabriella walked back to where the girls were sitting looking dazed and still holding he napkin in her hand. "Well Miss Gabi, you have some explaining to do. Who what that hottie?" Kiley quickly asked before anyone else could. Gabriella told them about everything that happened between her and Alex. They soon drove home and Gabi fell asleep as it was pretty late. She couldn't help but be excited for Kelsi, Zeke and Ryan to come. But what she didn't know that there would soon be another surprise in the future...the near future that is. _

Gabriella woke up early the next morning as she had a 10 o'clock class but every morning after she got ready she would head down the street to Starbucks and get herself a muffin and a latte. Gabriella showered and dressed without waking up Taylor and headed out the door. She walked down the busy streets of New York and finally reached it.

The line up was usually long in the mornings so she stood in line. Gabriella turned back after a little while to see how long the line was when she noticed a familiar face. "Alex?" Gabriella questioned the blonde man behind her. "Gabriella!?!" he questioned back. "I thought that was you, I had a lot of fun last night" he said to her while starting up a conversation as both of them could see that they were going to be standing there for a long time.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun to, I haven't done that sort of thing in a while" she replied smiling. "Really?!?, well im glad you went or I wouldn't have met you and if you didn't go I would just be some weird blonde guy standing behind you in the Starbucks line up" he rambled. Gabriella giggled at him. She really liked Alex he was cute, funny and he seemed smart especially if he was going to be a doctor.

"So do you have a class this morning?" she questioned him again. "Yeah I do actually 10 o' cock, Philosophy seminar." **(A/N I just made that up not sure if its an actual course for doctors) **Alex said. "Really, me to!" Gabriella replied excitedly as it was her first time in that class since it had just started and she didn't know anyone really in it.

They both of them finally got there coffees and muffins and sat down at a near by table. "So, how long have you been going to NYU for?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Well actually this is my first week, im in my third year of doctor training but I got transferred here as I thought it was a better program." He replied. They talked until 9:15 and Gabi realized she needed stuff for the class, Alex already had his things as he had thought he would go there straight afterwards. The two quickly walked out of Starbucks and back onto the crazy busy streets of New York.

Gabriella rushed into her room to grab her book bag and said good bye to Taylor. Then her and Alex hurriedly ran down the halls and got to the seminar just before the teacher walked in. The class turned out to be VERY boring in Gabriella's mind. But it soon ended and she had no more classes for the rest of the day. Alex did though but before he went he took Gabi outside and by the Huge water fountain and they both sat down **(A/N I don't know if there is actually a water fountain at NYU but lets pretend there is okay) **"Gabriella I know that we just met and all but I really like you a-a-nd.." Alex stuttered " And what Alex?!" Gabriella looked at him obviously confused. "And I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. I completely understand if you don't want to.." Alex said nervously. "Alex of Course!" Gabi replied excited.

They hugged and sat at the fountain for a while. Before Alex's next class he grabbed Gabriella's hand and they both started to walk towards her dorm with huge smiles plastered on there faces. When they got outside the dorm he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Bye Gabriella" "Alex, call me Gabi okay?" she said smiling. "Okay Gabi bye" and with another kiss on the cheek he left.

Gabriella walked into the dorm once again looking dazed but this was a happy kind of dazed. Taylor looked at her friend confused. "What happened?" Gabriella looked up at her best friend. "Alex asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes" Gabriella said while smiling she couldn't help it she really liked Alex and she hasn't liked anyone since him... "Awe Gabs im so happy for you!" Taylor replied looking at how Gabriella was and she was glad that she found someone else.

**With Kelsi, Ryan and Zeke**

"I can't believe were actually going to NYU I mean Yale was alright but Shar, Gabs, and Tay are going to be there." Kelsi said for like the millionth time on the plane ride. Kelsi had broken out of her shell after that winter musical. She was like a whole new person and a lot of guys had actually started to like her but her heart belonged to one person..._Jason. _

They had gone out for over 3 years and they both decided that it was best that they break up when collage started. Kelsi missed him though at the start they called each other often but over those 3 years the calls got fewer and fewer and now none. Zeke and Sharpay had also ended like that, fewer and fewer phone calls, no e-mails ...nothing.

The three were on the plane to New York and couldn't wait to see the gang well half of them anyway. "Do you think they will look different, Has any of them moved on like gotten new boyfriends, will they still like us??" Kelsi asked and after each question she got even more nervous. "Kels, relax I bet there the same kind of girls they were in high school, they might have moved on and they might not of" Ryan said trying to come the nervous girl down.

Im just nervous and excited, I ask a lot of questions when I get like this you should know that by now Ryan. Zeke had already fallen asleep and then later Ryan and Kelsi were asleep to. An hour later they were soon getting shaken by the hostess.

**Back with Gabi**

The girls plus Alex all piled into Gabi's car with her and Alex in the front and Taylor and Sharpay in the back. The girls had decided that they really liked Alex and he was perfect for Gabi. After half an hour they soon pulled up to the airport and parked the car.

Taylor and Sharpay walked behind Gabi and Alex and started to whisper. "Awe look at them there perfect for each other...well almost Troy and her were perfect to." Sharpay whispered. "Yeah I think they look good together but Troy and Gabi looked much better...but unless he like magically appears, she dumps Alex then they can't be together besides he's like in love with basketball" Taylor whispered quietly as she rolled her eyes.

They wondered through the airport trying to find the gate that Ryan, Zeke and Kelsi were coming out of. Alex and Gabi held hands while walking through the crowed airport. They thought they found the gate when Gabi heard "Gabriella?!?! Is that you?"...

**Well sorry that was kind of a short chapter but I will update tomorrow or Friday okay and thanks again for the reviews it makes me happy people like it :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next time: We find out who the unidentified person is, Introducing Alex and Helping Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke find there way around NYU. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Missed you-Chapter 4**

**Okay well First Im REALLY sorry that I didn't update when I said I would but I have just been super busy with the first week of school. I am also starting to get a writers block on this story so if you have ANY suggestions please tell me and if I get a couple reviews for this chapter I might update tonight or Sunday Night at the latest. Okay well enough of me talking here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own highschool musical.**

_Last time_

_They wondered through the airport trying to find the gate that Ryan, Zeke and Kelsi were coming out of. Alex and Gabi held hands while walking through the crowed airport. They thought they found the gate when Gabi heard "Gabriella?!?! Is that you?"..._

**Troy's POV**

Im sitting here on a crowed noisy plane with absolutely nothing to do. Jason and Chad are asleep like always when we travel and im sitting here ...alone. I don't want to go to sleep or else I will think of her...how I let her go. I can't believe how stupid I was to let her go.

_Flash back_

"_Troy where are we going and why do I have to wear this blindfold?!?" questioned the small brunette girl. "Were almost there Gabs and if I you didn't have the blindfold then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" "er fine" she whined. They continued to walk in silence. _

_The two where best friends but both of them secretly had a crush on the other, there friends all could see it. Troy was going to confess his feelings to Gabriella that night so he was taking her somewhere special, almost like there secret spot at school only this was there secret spot outside of school. _

_Troy slipped the blind fold off of Gabriella's face and watched as her mouth dropped, the gang had helped decorate a small area of the park that was by the lake (**A/D I hope that made sense). **There were white lights around all the surrounding trees and in the middle with a breathtaking view of the lake with the sun setting was a candlelight dinner for two._

_Gabi took Troy's hand and ran to the table. "Oh my god Troy this is beautiful" she said as she admired everything around her. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. They ate there dinner talking about the regular things they usually did and then after sat down on the grass looking at the gorgeous lake. _

"_Gabriella I uh...have to ask you something" Troy nervously asked her. "Okay" "Well Gabi ever since we sang at that new years party I knew we had a connection, I love being your best friend but I want to be more so I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. If you don't I understand and I hope just because I said that doesn't mean-" Troy was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on his. _

_They could both feel a bolt of electricity running through them. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that" a breathless Gabriella said. "So I take it as a yes" a hopeful Troy ask "yes it's a yes" Gabriella replied full of smiles._

_End of flash back _

Troy couldn't help but think that, that was one of the best days of his life. He looked over at Chad and Jason who were still asleep. All he knew that Gabriella was at NYU with Taylor and Sharpay. He hoped he would see her again since that is where the plane was taking them as they had a basketball game against NYU.

He hoped Gabriella would forgive him but for all he knew she had a boyfriend or something, Chad was sitting in the middle and in his hand he had a picture of him and Taylor. They used to talk but not as much anymore. His break up with Taylor wasn't as bad as his and Gabriella's, but he knew he still loved her.

Chad and Jason didn't go on a date since they got to UCLA they loved Taylor and Kelsi and they wanted to wait for them I gusse they plan to meet up after college. Troy thought back to his "dating" he went on a couple but then never called back because none of them were like Gabriella, no one could ever compete against her.

Troy knew he needed her and since this was there last game for 3 weeks he would stay in New York a little while longer to look for her. After all this thinking of Gabriella he soon fell asleep.

**2 hours later**

"_Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing_" The captains voice said blaring through the planes speakers. Chad and Jason had been awake for a little while and Troy had woken up startled by the loud noise. They plane landed and they were soon being pushed out of the plane. They had got there bags and saw where the rest of the team was headed and soon followed.

"So where are we staying?" Troy questioned the others. "No clue I hope there some sort of buffet" Chad said excitedly thinking about food. They walked and where almost out of the airport when Troy saw some one familiar.

"Gabriella?!?! Is that you?"

**With Gabi**

Gabriella whipped around to the direction she heard her name in. When she looked she saw 3 basketball players, one with big hair, another with a huge smile on his face and the last one with the ocean blue eyes. Taylor had also turned around and ran to hug Chad. "CHAD!! Oh my gosh I have missed you so much!" she yelled and hugged him.

Gabriella stood there stunned then Alex whispered in her ear "who are they?" "Um nobody important come on lets go find Kelsi, Jason and Zeke" Gabriella said while dragging Alex towards the gate where the others were coming out of.

Sharpay had been hugging Jason and Troy when Gabi left. The five where having a semi-reunion when Jason had asked "who was that guy Gabi was standing with?" Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other then at Troy. "That Alex...her um..." Taylor started. "Her boyfriend" Sharpay finished.

**With Gabriella**

Alex and Gabi had finally reached the gate when she saw Zeke coming through the doors, he was soon followed by Kelsi and Ryan. Gabriella waved at them while Alex stood there still holding her hand. Kelsi had coming running through the crowed and gave her the biggest hug ever. "Gabi I have missed you so much!" she said while stepping back.

She then looked towards Alex as Zeke and Ryan had finished hugging Gabi. "So who's this" Zeke asked while looking at Alex. "Oh guys im sorry Kelsi, Zeke, Ryan this is my boyfriend Alex, Alex Zeke, Kelsi, and Ryan" Gabriella said smiling. They all said Hi and shook hands and then went to the baggage claim.

Alex helped Kelsi get her stuff off the black thing **(A/D sorry I forget what its called) **when Gabi's Cell went off.

(Gabi _Taylor_)

Hello

_Gabi where did you go?, you like disappeared_

Sorry Tay, I just...I didn't want to see Troy okay I didn't want the memories to come back

_Awe Gabs it's okay. I think he misses you though when you didn't come over with me he kept looking around for you and then Jason asked who you where with and then Shar and me told them he was your boyfriend and you know the sparkle in Troy's eye he has when ever your around, well it disappeared Gabs, I think he still loves you._

Well he should of thought about that before he broke my heart Tay, you know how much pain he caused me and besides I have Alex now...he probably has a blonde cheerleader waiting for him back at UCLA and just wanted to mess with my head before his big game in a couple days.

_Okay Gabs so anyway are they there yet and where are you guys because Chad Jason and Troy left and me and Shar are lost. _

Oh were at the baggage claim. We will stay here okay

_Okay see you in a few_

End of Covo.

Taylor and Sharpay got there a few minutes later and excitedly greeted everyone. Sharpay had practically jumped into Zeke's arms nearly causing him to fall over. You could tell that they both missed each other. They all had gotten into the Van Gabriella had rented **(A/N Sorry forgot to mention that the last chapter)** and headed for NYU.

They dropped Alex off at his part of NYU and then drove to the main office as

the three had to go to there to get all of there information. So the three girls waited in the car while they did that. "Oh my gosh I totally forgot that UCLA was coming here im so happy I get to see Chad again its been so long" Taylor chatted excitedly.

"I can't believe Troy recognized you Gabs" Sharpay said to the quiet brunette. "Um yeah..." Gabriella whispered. "Gabs what's wrong you have been quiet the whole way here" a concerned Taylor asked.

"Its just... I thought I was over him but after seeing him im not, but he's only going to be here for a few weeks right I mean don't they play here in a couple days then once next week then there gone..I mean Alex is going to be here longer and Troy's not. I just...I really like Alex and now I think I like Troy...well I have always liked Troy" Gabriella said. "I just...I don't know what to do"

she sighed as the others got back in and told them that they were in the same section as Gabi, Shar, and Taylor. Gabriella sighed as she dropped them off and went to return the car. "Why is everything so complicated " she asked her self.

**Okay well this chapter was alright I don't think its my favorite one so far. Anyway this is defiantly going to be a Troyella ...somehow...so SUGGESTIONS would be awesome :D **

**Well if I get at least 2-3 reviews I might update again tonight (its Sat.) So yeah please review**

**and ill maybe update again tonight**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**TroyNGabi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Missed You**-**Chapter 5**

**Okay well I promised that If I Got between 2-3 reviews I would update again tonight. So yeah well I don't have to much to say so here's Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own HSM or The Cast...wish I did tho...**

_Last time_

"_Its just... I thought I was over him but after seeing him im not, but he's only going to be here for a few weeks right I mean don't they play here in a couple days then once next week then there gone..I mean Alex is going to be here longer and Troy's not. I just...I really like Alex and now I think I like Troy...well I have always liked Troy" Gabriella said. "I just...I don't know what to do"she sighed as the others got back in_

_and told them that they were in the same section as Gabi, Shar, and Taylor. Gabriella sighed as she dropped them off and went to return the car. "Why is everything so complicated " she asked her self_.

**Troy's POV**

Troy watched as he saw the small brunette turn around. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him and then he lost sight of her as he heard a screaming girl running towards us. It was Taylor, she hugged Chad for like 5 minutes and then finally hugged him and Jason. By the time Troy looked up he could see the brunette walking away pulling along some guy.

_Maybe that's her boyfriend...I knew I was to late _Troy thought. Sharpay had coming running up to them and gave them all hugs. They all made small talk until Jason asked the question he had been dreading. "who was that guy Gabi was standing with?" Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other, I don't think they really wanted to say anything.

Finally Taylor answered "That Alex...her um..." "Boyfriend" Sharpay finished for her. My heart literally stopped my Gabriella has a boyfriend this can't be happening, I thought she loved me, well this is great no wonder she wouldn't come over and talk to me she probably still hates me for what happened at Graduation.

Well maybe she will like have a second thought and ditch this "Alex" guy for me. Yeah right Troy like she would come back to you. "Okay guys well we better go" Taylor said Troy shook his head "sorry guys spaced out there" The girls said good-bye as the guys departed to go find the rest of there team. Troy was almost depressed the whole night. He wasn't his usual self. Chad and Jason had tried to cheer him up all night but nothing would work.

Chad was determined to make him happy again he knew it had to do with Gabriella. He dialed a familiar number that he hadn't called in a long time. He was going to help Troy, after all Troy had been there for him every time he had been depressed because of Taylor.

Gabriella had finally got back from taking the big van back to the rental shop when she saw Taylor Sharpay and Kelsi all sitting in there room. She also saw bags by the spare bed Taylor and Gabriella had in there room. "NO WAY KELS! Your in our room" Gabriella said as a smile came onto her face. Kelsi just nodded and then the girls helped her unpack.

Gabriella's smile had soon disappeared after a while. Taylor looked at her best friend worried, she looked so confused. Taylor didn't know what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her cell. She looked down at the Caller ID and smiled, she hadn't seen that number in a very long time.

(_Taylor_ **Chad**)

_Hello?_

**Hey Tay**

_What's up?_

**Well it's Troy ever since the airport he's been depressed**

**wait...are you alone?**

_Oh um one sec_ Taylor said as she walked out of the room and down to the fountain that was close to there dorm.

**Okay well anyway Troy has been depressed ever since we left the airport, I think he was kind of upset Gabi didn't come over and say hi or that she has a boyfriend. **

_Well I like Alex but her and Troy belong together. Chad, she's so confused right now you should see her. She likes Alex but she thinks she likes Troy to but she doesn't know if she should like _

_Troy because of how he broke her heart and Chad you should have seen her, 4 years of heartbreak and I mean I can understand why she's confused she just met Alex and then she see's Troy again_.

**I see what you mean Troy was like that with the whole 4 years of heartbreak. I mean he dated but he would never call the girl back. He loves her Tay and I think Gabi loves him to.**

_Chad, she does love him but she said in the car that he's only here for what 2 weeks and if they get back together in those two weeks she's going to be left heartbroken again and I just don't know if she wants to go through that again._

**Well we have to at least get them to talk and besides I really want to see you again Tay, Wait you don't have a Boyfriend do you?**

_No I don't have a boyfriend, I want them to talk to and I want to see you again to. Taylor said all in one breath._

**I have an idea!**

_Oh my god this is a miracle for once Chad Danforth has an idea! _Taylor said Jokingly

**Oh be quiet Tay, I have changed since high school**

_Sure you have_

**Anyway okay well I know how we can see each other and make Troy and Gabriella talk. **

_Okay explain please_

**Well first, you have most of the gang and I have the other to, we don't play until Tuesday and today is Saturday so we could "unexpectedly" run into each other somewhere and then everyone will hopefully pair off**

_Leaving Troy and Gabriella, CHAD! You're a genius, Oh my god I never though Chad and genius would be used in the same sentence...ever! _Taylor joked again.

**Okay so where should we meet?**

_Okay um, well I know Alex will be out of the picture all day tomorrow because he has like this 10 page essay for some doctors class so anytime. _

**Okay how about 11 and how about in the middle of Central park?**

_Okay sounds good 11 it is_

**Operation Troyella begins right now**

_Operation Troyella?_

**Yeah OT**

_what ever you say but were not Charlie's Angels_ **(A/N I don't own)**

**That sounds way to familiar**

_Bye Chad 11 center or central park_

**Bye Tay 11 central park OT **

Taylor walked back to the dorm and saw the girls had already un-packed Kelsi and were now just talking. "Sorry guys one of my professors he thought I didn't hand in one of my papers" Kelsi and Sharpay nodded while Gabriella looked at her best friend...she didn't believe her...something was up. "Oh hey Kels we should show you and the guys central park tomorrow it's beautiful this time of year" Taylor said hoping they would all agree.

A course of yes' and sure's were herd throughout the room. Gabriella had remembered that Alex had to write a paper and he said it would take him most of the day so she agreed. She couldn't wait to catch up with everyone. Sharpay went back to her room and on the way she stopped by Ryan and Zeke's room to tell them the plans then she went to bed and so did everyone else. Gabriella laid awake for a long time she was confused and she did not know what else was in store for her tomorrow.

They all woke up at 9 Gabriella quickly ran and got her usual and then came back to the dorm to get ready with the other girls. At 10:30 they were ready to go, they picked up the guys and started there walk to central park as it wasn't that far way. Only Taylor knew what was in store for them and she was happy that she was going to see Chad again.

They got to the middle and just stopped and all sat on the bench. "Tay, how come we stopped?" Gabriella questioned her best friend. "Well I just thought we should stop for a bit, you know enjoy this fine New York morning" she replied. They sat there until 11 when they heard "Taylor! What are you doing here!" they group turned to see a happy/surprised looking Chad coming towards them. He hugged and did the handshake hug with the guys. "Chad why did you leave us like that, we could have got lost you know" Jason said while Troy just looked stunned. "Oh god" Gabriella muttered. "This was so planned" Gabriella said to Sharpay as she glared at Taylor.

Jason had walked over to where Kelsi was and gave her a huge hug then began to walk off then the others thought they should walk to because they didn't want to get lost. The gang all paired up...Jason and Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Ryan had gone off to the nearest Starbucks before and said he was just going tour around NYU.

So that meant that Troy and Gabriella were left. The two began walking behind everyone else but not carrying on a conversation like the other pairs.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and noticed she hadn't really changed much, sure she looked older and a bit taller but she was still the same old Gabi, her curls even fell down her back like they did in high school. Troy wished he hadn't broken up with her. _Why had I been so stupid _he thought to him self.

Gabriella could feel Troy's gaze on her and finally decided to at least talk to him "Uh so how's basketball?" Gabi asked a bit nervous. Troy was shocked she actually started to talk. "Um it's good I got voted captain last year, but nothing to exciting" he said also a bit nervous. "Oh well I knew you would be the captain" she said smiling. He smiled back. _Oh god why does he have to do that, his smile, it makes me weak in the knees, oh god I have missed that smile. Snap out of it Gabi you have Alex, remember him. _Thought Gabriella.

Her and Troy had actually carried on a normal conversation for about 20 minutes. Gabriella told Troy that she was majoring to be a nurse and to her surprise he was actually taking courses to be a doctor if he didn't get scouted to be in the NBA she was shocked. She had never in a million years

thought Troy was going to be a doctor. "How come a doctor? I thought it would be something related to basketball if you didn't make the NBA" Gabi questioned him. "Well when I was little before basketball I always wanted to help people and I still want to do that so it's my back up plan" he replied.

They kept talking and Gabriella looked around at all the other people in the park there were there friends ahead of them, _families, people walking there dogs, joggers, other couples...There was Alex and a blonde girl...wait..._" ALEX?!?!!"

**Oh Cliffy well thanks for all the reviews. Awe see there was kinda a Troyella moment and yeah im going to start writing the next chapter tonight and maybe post tomorrow or tomorrow night...and if your lucky (and I get a lot of reviews) or if im just bored then I will post two chapters tomorrow well like I always say SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS but I think I have the next chapter partially covered ...well the first part anyway. Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**TroyNGabi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Missed You Chapter 6**

**READ&REVIEW&SUGGEST **

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Disney or HSM**

_Last time_

_They kept talking and Gabriella looked around at all the other people in the park there were there friends ahead of them, families, people walking there dogs, joggers, other couples...There was Alex and a blonde girl...wait..." ALEX?!?!!"_

**With Taylor and Chad**

Taylor and Chad were in front of Troy and Gabriella and were trying to listen to the conversation but weren't having any luck as the park was to noisy. The two finally gave up and started on there own conversation.

"Well at least there talking and not fighting, that wouldn't have been pretty" Chad said. "Yeah, its to bad we can't here what there talking about" Taylor replied sadly. Taylor and Chad had talked about the lives since highschool and so on when they heard "ALEX?!".

**With Gabriella**

"ALEX?!?!!" Gabriella yelled. She walked over towards him and a blonde girl walking beside him. "Uh hello?" Gabriella finally said. "Gabriella what are you doing here?" Alex asked nervously as the blonde girl had walked over towards the pretzel stand. "Im here with my friends. I thought you were studying but I gusse not." Gabriella replied looking a little angry.

The gang had all stopped walking when they noticed that Gabriella had disappeared. They watched as Gabriella was talking to Alex. 'This is not good,, I hope she doesn't invite him" Taylor said as she did not see him with the blonde before. Troy's face had fell when he saw Gabriella with Alex and he to did not see the blonde before as he was not paying attention.

"So who are you with?" she asked pointing to the blonde at the pretzel stand. "Oh um...that's Stephanie...my-my Sister" he replied to her question. "Oh how come you didn't tell me she was coming?" Gabriella asked again not as mad. "Oh I didn't know she was coming, surprise visit, I haven't seen her in a year...so were just catching up" Alex said rather quickly. "Oh well I will let you visit her then, Call me later okay?" Gabriella smiled. "Of course" he said as they quickly hugged and she Gabriella ran back to the gang.

They rounded the next corner and everyone attacked her with questions. "Who was that blonde?", "How come you didn't invite him" everyone said at once, well almost everyone, Troy kept quiet. He could careless if about that Alex guy.

"Okay well first the blonde was Alex's sister, Stephanie. She came for a surprise visit so he's spending some time with her and so that's why I didn't invite him." The gang all nodded and went back to there pairs getting back into there conversation

**With Alex**

"Gusse who?" Stephanie said as she came back and put her hands over Alex's face. "Uh I don't know" he said jokingly. "Its me sweetie" Stephanie replied giving him a passionate kiss. "Im so glad I got transferred here" she said as she grabbed his hand. "Me to...you know why?" Alex said questionably. "Why?" "Because I love you" he said kissing her again. "Me to" she replied after the kiss. The two walked off back to NYU.

**With The Gang **

After 3 hours the guys coughchadcough had started to complain that they were hungry. From what Troy and Gabriella could see the other couples had some what gotten back together. Troy had wished he could do that but he new it wouldn't happen anytime soon with Gabriella.

They decided on a small restaurant and of course Troy and Gabriella ended up sitting next to each other since the other couples were still in deep conversations. "So Mr. Hotshot Basketball captain, how come you didn't bring your girlfriend, shouldn't she be here to cheer you on?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy laughed at the nickname then replied "I would have brought her but it just so happens I don't have a girlfriend." "Oh, I thought you would" Gabriella replied not looking at him. There conversation continued as they asked about each others parents, to how life has changed since East High.

After they ate the gang headed back to NYU to go hang out in there dorms. Taylor invited everyone to the girls room just to hang out.

After a little while Troy got tired of the awkward silence between him and Gabi and decided to get some air. He saw a big fountain and went and sat on the edge. _Why is it so weird now? How come she's still mad. God Troy stupid question you broke her heart and...you broke your own. _Troy was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a shocked Gabriella standing 10 meters away looking at the people close beside him.

**With Gabriella**

The gang was paired into couples again and Gabriella felt left out. Troy had left 15 minutes ago, he probably went back to the hotel. Gabriella quickly got up and left to go to her favorite place at NYU, the Water fountain. Gabriella loved sitting there either to read, talk to someone or just to think, it was her favorite place.

As she approached the big fountain she recognized a guy with sandy blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes, he looked deep in thought..._Troy. _"Great" she mumbled. Gabriella looked at the couple beside him...:"Oh my god" Gabriella said stunned.

**Well there's Chapter 6 I know it was short but I am kind of having a writers block..so if some one replies soon with suggestions** **I can update again to night to make up for the short chapter. I know the first part but I need to know what else to do. Well REVIEW+SUGGEST**

**if you do then I can update again tonight. If I don't end updating tonight hopefully I can update tomorrow...just depends how much Homework I get okay well Please REVIEW AND SUGGEST**

**TroynGabi**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N Im sorry ...But this is sadly not an update...I am running out of Ideas so if anyone wants to give me some that would be AWESOME :D and if nobody has any then I will either discontinue the story or just wait not update for awhile Thank you and I really hope u have suggestions (I hate writers block:( ) **

**TroynGabi**


	8. Chapter 7

**I Missed You-Chapter 7**

**Okay well first of all im glad that some of you helped me get to this chapter I was having a mind blank I gusse. Second ...sorry I haven't update sooner...but I wanted to see how much suggestions there were going to be and I have been pretty busy...Okay soo I would like to thank Bostonsk8er9, WOW Dancer, Shell-bell87, and Troy and Gabi 4eva for there suggestions...(they really helped me out A LOT) okay well ill talk a bit more at the bottom but now here's Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything HSM related or Disney mkay. **

_The gang was paired into couples again and Gabriella felt left out. Troy had left 15 minutes ago, he probably went back to the hotel. Gabriella quickly got up and left to go to her favorite place at NYU, the Water fountain. Gabriella loved sitting there either to read, talk to someone or just to think, it was her favorite place._

_As she approached the big fountain she recognized a guy with sandy blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes, he looked deep in thought...Troy. "Great" she mumbled. Gabriella looked at the couple beside him..."Oh my god" Gabriella said stunned. _

**With The Gang**

All the couples had been way to interested into each other to notice that Troy and Gabriella had left. Well Taylor had seen Gabriella leave a few minutes ago but had no idea where Troy had gotten to.

Taylor had decided to ignore it, Gabriella's probably out by the fountain and Troy...well Troy might have gone back to the hotel room. Taylor sighed and turned back to Chad.

**With Gabriella, Troy and Alex**

Gabriella looked at the site in front of her. Her Boyfriend Alex_Boyfriend_kissing his sister Gabriella's face turned to confused until she finally figured it out. He was cheating on herGabriella walked quietly up to Alex and stood there, waiting for him and Stephanie to come up for air.

Finally Alex looked up into her almond shaped eyes which were full of hurt and anger. "Gabriella I can explain.." Alex started. "Oh you better explain" Gabriella said cutting him off. Along the other side Troy watched as Gabriella and Alex were talking. "Gabriella, I really did like you but my girlfriend came back and well your nothing compared to her, I love her"

He said while looking into Stephanie's deep green eyes. "Were over Gabriella" Alex said to the teary-eyed brunette. Gabriella ran away she ran until she came to a cement wall and slid down as tears started to pour down her face. _This can't be happening, what did I ever do to get my heartbroken and then finally get over it, meet someone new and then get my heart broken again!. This doesn't make sense _Gabriella said to her self. _Why me..._

**With Troy**

Troy saw the whole thing, he saw Gabriella spot them, when Alex told her he loved his girlfriend, everything. Troy knew right from the start that he didn't like this "Alex" guy. As Alex stood up with his girlfriend Troy went over to him.

"So dude why did that girl run off crying?" Troy asked pretending not to know Gabriella. "Oh well between you and me..." he said as Stephanie had seen some of her friends and walked off. "I never really liked her, I mean she's cuteand all but I just need some one to be with, you know keep me company until my girlfriend actually came.

Dude I even snuck into this med class pretending I was a doctor just so she would hang with me. Can't believe she fell for it if you know what I mean" Alex said. "Uh yeah I know exactly what you mean."

Alex turned away to look at something and turned back and was face to face with Troy's fist. "That was for Gabriella, don't talk to her again...you got that?" an angered Troy said. Alex nodded and ran away with his hands over his bleeding nose.

Troy walked away feeling happy that he stood up for her and did what he wanted to do to that Alex guy ever since he got here._ Now if I could just get her to talk to me. _

Gabriella had decided to go find somewhere else to cry and think since she was getting many stares from people passing by. Gabriella was about to go back to the fountain when she saw two guys in front of it talking.

Gabriella looked closely..._Troy and Alex. _Gabriella stayed hidden behind the wall and watched. She heard everything Alex said about her and more tears fell. The she saw something unexpected, Troy punched him and said it was for her. She noticed Troy heading her way after. She didn't know what to do should she run or stay. Gabriella decided to stay but sit down. She sat down like she had a little while ago when she heard footsteps.

Troy was walking away from the fountain. He was thinking of heading up to Gabriella's room but decided he might as well go to the hotel. He turned a corner and noticed a small brunette with puffy eyes sitting down. Troy went to her other side and slid down next to her.

"Thanks" Gabriella said quietly. _"_For what" I answered just as softly looking into her deep brown eyes...remembering all the times in highschool when I would just stare into her eyes...day after day.

"For sticking up for me and punching him" Gabriella said while a blush started to creep up her neck.

"Oh um it was no problem" Troy said, his face also going red. The two sat there in silence for the longest time. Well I gusse I better get going and try to kick everyone out of my room so I can get some rest." Gabriella said half laughing. "Ill walk you there" Troy said.

"Troy you don't have to I mean don't you have to rest up for the big game tomorrow?" Gabriella questioned him. "Well I do but I mean Jason and Chad are in your room so I might as well go get them two" he said not giving her direct eye contact. "Okay lets go" she said while walking faster.

The two finally got to the dorm and Gabriella opened it to reveal everyone passed out on the three beds and couches. "Well that's great" Gabriella said sarcastically. Gabriella shut the door and leaned against it. "Maybe I can like try to find the guys key" she said thinking where it might be.

"Well you could always stay in my room" Troy said while looking at her. "Troy...I mean..thanks but.." Gabriella stuttered nervously.

"Oh Gabs, I meant that you can stay in my room and I can stay in Chad's since he's probably staying here for tonight" Troy replied blushing. "Oh um alright, just let me get some stuff and my books...I have a class tomorrow morning" She said to Troy.

Gabriella quickly slipped into the room grabbed a few things and made it out without anyone waking up. Troy and her walked over to the hotel and continuing the contestations they had had earlier.

They rode the elevator to the right floor then Troy grabbed Chad's extra key and some clothes for the next day. Gabriella walked him to the door. She hugged him and said "thanks Troy, your probably the nicest guy I have ever met." Gabriella pulled away but then they both started to lean in,

closer and closer...

**Ah cliffy lol well I hope you guys liked that chapter, I tried to mix up all of the suggestions into one. Sorry it was short but I have an idea...I already know how the endings going to be. And yeah thanks again to the people who gave me suggestions they were really really helpful!**

**Well next chapter should be up very soon...also sorry if I don't update but I have this hugeee project due in only 2 weeks so I might not have time to update ALL the time but on weekends I should be able to :D Well READ AND REVIEW!**

**TroyNGabi **


	9. Chapter 8

**I Missed you-Chapter 8**

**Well thanks for all the reviews :D Im Glad you all like it well here's Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM...to bad..I wish I did**

_Last time:_

"_Were over Gabriella" Alex said to the teary-eyed brunette..._

"_So dude why did that girl run off crying?" Troy asked pretending not to know Gabriella. "Oh well between you and me..." he said as Stephanie had seen some of her friends and walked off. "I never really liked her, I mean she's cuteand all but I just need some one to be with, you know keep me company until my girlfriend actually came. _

_Dude I even snuck into this med class pretending I was a doctor just so she would hang with me. Can't believe she fell for it if you know what I mean" Alex said. "Uh yeah I know exactly what you mean." _

_Alex turned away to look at something and turned back and was face to face with Troy's fist. "That was for Gabriella, don't talk to her again...you got that?" an angered Troy said. Alex nodded and ran away with his hands over his bleeding nose. _

"_Oh Gabs, I meant that you can stay in my room and I can stay in Chad's..._

_She hugged him and said "thanks Troy, your probably the nicest guy I have ever met." Gabriella pulled away but then they both started to lean in,_

_closer and closer..._

Gabriella leaned in, as did Troy. She could feel his warm breath coming closer. The two were inches apart...Gabriella didn't know what she was doing, _am I falling for Troy Bolton again? Gabriella he dumped you and never called, he suddenly popped back into your life. But he has been nice so far with Alex and letting me stay here...oh I don't know I so confused!_

There lips were millimeters apart now, both could feel each others breath coming closer. Until...

**With Everyone Else**

Sharpay was the first to wake up. She looked around until she could find her cell, she flipped it open and it read 10:05pm. The room was silent, filled with snores and sighs throughout the room. Every couple was spread out across the room. All but one..._"Troy and Gabriella"_ Sharpay whispered but it was not exactly a whisper so she basically woke the whole room up. Every one stood up to rub there eyes and when Chad and Jason noticed what time it was they said that they should go back to the hotel or there coach would get mad. They all said there good byes and each person made there way to there room.

"Chad, when did Troy leave the room?" Jason questioned. "Um not sure, wasn't really paying attention, you should know that by now Jase, he probably went back to his room." Chad said as they walked down the busy streets of New York towards there hotel.

The two guys walked into the warmness of the hotel and took the elevator to there floor. They got out after a couple stops as the elevator had been pretty crowded. Chad was a couple steps ahead of Jason as he rounded the corner to see Troy facing his door with a girl that they couldn't fully see.

"TROY!?, Where have you been?" Chad asked as he hadn't exactly seen the girl. Jason elbowed him and whispered "Chad shut up!"

But Jason was to late as Gabriella and Troy jumped and stepped back from each other, both clearly embarrassed. Gabriella felt the redness creeping up her neck. Troy's face was already red from blushing.

"Um, well I gusse I better go back to my dorm since you guys are back" Gabriella said quickly as she disappeared into the hotel room to grab her things and then walked out towards the hotel room while saying good bye over her shoulder.

"Dude! Are you and Gabriella getting back together?" Chad questioned the blushing Troy. "No, well I don't think we are, her boyfriend was cheating on her, she ran away, I was there so I punched him and then I went to go back and see what you guys were doing but then I saw her crying sitting down behind this wall thing so then I walked her to the dorm. When we got there you guys were all asleep and she didn't feel like talking about it so I offered my room and then I was gonna go stay in one of your rooms." Troy finished taking a breath.

"Oh, dude you punched him? Why?" Jason asked Troy. "Well he was just using Gabi and then I asked him why she ran off crying and then he told me that he pretended to be a doctor because he wanted to get closer to her, but then his Girlfriend came back so he was basically cheating on Gabi for awhile. It pissed me off that he would do that to Gabriella so I punched him." Troy said starting to get angry at the thought of Alex.

"Do you still love her Troy?" Chad asked his friend looking him straight in the eye. Troy looked down to the ground then back to the two "yeah, I never stopped" he whispered. "Well were here for what a week and a half? We can try to get you guys together" Jason said positively. The guys talked more about how they could get Troy and Gabriella back together then said there good byes and went to bed as they had a morning practice the next day as there first game at NYU was the next night.

Gabriella ran towards the elevator, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _What am I doing, I can't like Troy Bolton, don't I hate him? _Gabriella asked her self that question numerous times as she made her way to the dorm.

When she opened the door she was attacked by Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor with questions about where she was. Gabriella said that she would tell them in the morning but the insisted that she told them now. Gabriella sighed and told them from the time she walked out of the dorm to when Chad and Jason had came to the Hotel room.

"Do you still love him Gabs?" Kelsi asked the small brunette. "Alex?" She replied confused. "NO!!...Troy" Sharpay said for Kelsi. "Uh...well...I don't know... I mean...I still love him" Gabriella Whispered. The girls continued to talk about there love life's then decided to go to bed.

Gabriella woke up at her usual time and then walked down the street to get her starbucks mocha. She walked back to campus to get to her morning class. On her way there she walked by the Gym and looked causally through the window. Gabriella noticed that it was the UCLA basketball team and then saw Troy on the other side of the gym along with Chad and Jason running some drills.

She continued to watch for a couple minutes until she noticed that she would be late for her class if she didn't get moving. Gabriella got to her class and then within the next minute the professor entered and began the lecture. Gabriella had her notebook all ready and began taking the notes.

A few times the professor would stop to ask or answer questions. Gabriella didn't pay attention during this time, instead she zoned out and began doodling. At the end of class Gabriella looked through her note book and realized that there were two sheets covered with hearts and had both hers and Troy's name in the middle. _Im I really falling for him again?_ She asked her self as she walked towards the dorm. She walked past the gym but the UCLA team had already left. She continued her walk and then past the fountain, she thought about sitting there but then saw that Alex and Stephanie were there and she didn't really need to deal with him right now.

Gabriella finally got to her dorm and did some of the homework that was given. About 2 hours later the girls still were not back. Gabriella had decided to phone Taylor to see what was going on.

(_Gabriella_, **Taylor**)

**Hello?**

_Hey Tay Where are you guys...I have been by my self for like 3 hours!_

**Oh well I just got out of class I have no clue where everyone else is. **

_Oh okay well I was thinking that we could go to that club tonight you know just us girls because we haven't taken Kelsi yet._

**Yeah that would be fun I'll call the others and I'll be there in like 5-10 minutes okay?**

_Yeah sounds good._

The two girls hung up and Gabriella walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear. She finally decided on a black spaghetti strapped Christina shirt from Forever 21 and a mini jean skirt topped off with silver Aldo shoes and a silver heart necklace. Gabriella let her natural curls fall loosely fall down her back and then put some smoky eyeshadow and mascara on with a bit of lip gloss. She was ready to go and waited for the girls to get back.

**With Taylor**

After Taylor got off the phone with Gabriella she phoned Sharpay and Kelsi and told them the plans and then decided to phone Chad.

(**Taylor**, _Chad_)

_Hello?_

**Hey Chad it's Taylor**

_Oh hey Tay What's Up?_

**Okay are you guys busy tonight?**

_Uh I don't think so why?_

**Well I want to get Troy and Gabi back together and the girls and I are going to this club and I was thinking that you guys can like accidently run into us and then like everyone will pair off...get it?**

_Yeah well im in those two need to get back together and trust me Tay he loves her he told me and Jase last night._

**Okay well I'll see you there bye Chad**

_Bye Tay_

Taylor hung up and smiled all the way back to the Dorm.

The girls had all gotten ready and then piled into the taxi which took them to the club. 10 minutes later they had arrived and went over to the dance floor. The four of them danced and danced but then decided that they needed drinks.

They all went over and ordered then sat down each sipping on her own drink. "This is so much fun!" Kelsi yelled over the booming music. "I know we should totally come here more" Sharpay answered back. The girls continued to yell until the MC announced that they were going to be having some karaoke. The girls made there way over to the stage to watch as the light shined across the crowed it landed on a guy that was just walking in.

Chad had convinced the guys to go to the club saying that they needed to get out and do something so they all agreed except Ryan who happened to be on a date with a girl he met in one of his classes.

The guys had dressed up then caught a taxi to the club.

10 minutes had passed and then they got out. Troy was the first one in when he noticed the MC announcing that there was going to be karaoke. Troy looked past the stage to see a crowed and then a huge dance floor. Suddenly a light shined right on Troy and he was being pushed to go up on stage. He was then handed a microphone and instructed to look up at the screen.

_Look At You  
You Look At Me  
(You Can't tell me you aint Feeling Butterflies)  
Its obvious,  
There's some Chemistry  
_

Troy looked out into the crowed, then to the front of the stage. He saw Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and..._Gabriella. _Her big chocolate eyes staring into his ocean blue eyes.

_(I think I know it cuz it feels so right)  
Girl I wanted so long to know  
Now Your telling me you gotta let it go  
(Don't Tell Me I have to start all over again)  
I Never thought that this day would come  
(This is something that I wanted in my life)  
I realize that you're the one  
(and you're telling me its time to say goodbye)  
what's inside of my heart It ain't gonna change  
So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away  
(You feel it I feel it lets not pretend)  
_

Troy looked back down and noticed she was staring at him. He loved her, he has all along...he was singing this for her, his highschool sweetheart, his true love, His Gabriella

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

Troy put everything he had into the song he hoped she noticed that it was for her, for no one else but her.

_  
It's so clear for you to see  
(Don't let anybody tell you what to do)  
Why they can't they just let us be happy  
(I don't want to find somebody new)  
If you know what's real in your heart  
Then don't let them tear us apart  
(Cuz you feel it I feel it don't say were through) _

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

We Have a bond that's unbreakable  
And its not time to let it go  
(Were in love)  
And now that we know its real  
We are going to let it show  
To the whole world  
That I'm yours forever  
and you're my girl

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love  
I Call it Love

Love  
They Call It Love  
I Call it  
Love

He finished the song breathlessly and then looked back down to her. She was smiling and never broke eye contact with him. Troy then said into the Microphone "I'd like to dedicate this song to my high school sweetheart, Gabriella I love you"

**Okay well first im sorry that I haven't updated but things got a little crazy...soccer games, projects, homework, colds everything! The song Troy sang was I Call it Love By Lionel Richie...and yeah...well I had finished this chapter at 7:00 tonight (its 8:00 now) and I accidently deleted it so I had to start all over so either that's a good thing cuz I changed a few things or it's a bad thing but if it's a bad thing you can blame it on my stupiedish self for deleting it...I have the ending chapter in my mind I just need some fillers I have some for the next chapter so if you would like to suggest please do!! well I will try to update ASAP** **so continue to READ+REVIEW+SUGGEST :D**

**TroynGabi**


	10. Chapter 9

**I Missed You-Chapter 9**

**Hi Everyone Thanks for all the reviews :D and well yeah Here's Chapter 9 of I missed You**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own HSM or Anything to do with Disney**

_Last Time_

_He finished the song breathlessly and then looked back down to her. She was smiling and never broke eye contact with him. Troy then said into the Microphone "I'd like to dedicate this song to my high school sweetheart, Gabriella I love you" _

Troy quickly walked of the stage and headed towards the bar to get a drink. He didn't know if he should of said that. _She just got out of a relationship...well if you could call it that...great now its going to be awkward. _Troy was to deep in thought to see the teary eyed brunette run up to him.

"Troy.." She started. "Look Gabriella, I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I.." he was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing onto his. At first he was shocked but then realized what was going on and started to kiss back as the kiss soon became more passionate. "I feel the same way Troy, actually I never stopped loving you" Gabriella said breathlessly.

"I never stopped either" Troy replied back. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked her. She nodded and grabbed his hand. The two walked out into the cold New York air. Gabriella started to shiver but Troy had noticed right away and without asking he took his jacket off and put it around her small frame.

"Gabriella, I just wanted to say that im sorry about what happened at graduation, its just I was scared I didn't want to hurt you, I loved you but I knew we would be separated. Everyone says that long distance relationships don't work and I just didn't want us to go through that, you know in case you met somebody or something" Troy said looking down at his feet. "Troy, I was hurt, I mean ask Taylor I never really got over you and when I thought I did I met someone, but he was nothing compared to you, I love you Troy but I just don't know if this can work I mean your at UCLA and im here, were on different sides of the country." Gabriella replied sadly.

"Gabriella, we can make it work. I love you and I don't want to lose you again" he said while lifting her chin. Her eyes were still watery but she gave a slight smile. "Its just, I don't want to get hurt again" she whispered quietly. Troy wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I won't ever hurt you again" she nodded and then they continued to walk. Troy told her that the second game that week had been cancelled as the UCLA team had to get back sooner. When Troy told her this

Gabriella got a bit sadder because then she wouldn't get to spend more time with him.

The two eventually got a cab and went back to the dorm as they didn't feel like going back to the club. The decided to watch movies until the others came back and since Troy gave into her sad face she got to pick the movie which was of course The Notebook as it was her favorite. They cuddled up on the couch and soon both fell asleep.

**With The Gang**

Everyone continued to party but didn't realize that Troy and Gabriella had both disappeared. After dancing to a few drinks and even a little bit of karaoke from Sharpay the decided to head back to the dorms. On the way out Sharpay had noticed a familiar looking guy with a girl dancing quite closely. When she got closer she noticed that the guy was Alex but the girl was not this Stephanie person that Gabriella had shown her but a small blonde. Sharpay was just about to go up and slap him but backed down once she saw Stephanie enter the club. Sharpay told Taylor and together they watched what was about to happen.

Stephanie walked up to Alex and tapped him on the shoulder. "Im Busy here!" He replied not looking at who it was. "Uh well I gusse your to busy for your _girlfriend_" Stephanie replied emphasizing the word girlfriend. "Oh uh Stephanie, its uh not what it looks like" he said looking horrified. "Oh I know exactly what it looks like" she said and grabbed the beer from a guy walking by and dumped it all of him and with that she stormed off.

Sharpay and Taylor started to burst out laughing. Now they both knew that Alex was defiantly a player. The girls finally stopped laughing and met up with everyone else and told them the story.

The gang stood on the sidewalk while the guys tried to flag down the bright yellow taxis that zoomed by.

Once they arrived at the dorms they opened the door to find a sleeping Troy and Gabriella on the couch. Sharpay had gotten her Camera and took a couple pictures before they woke up. The gang had began to talk, which woke the to sleepyheads up. The two jumped apart and blushed like crazy, but nobody noticed.

The guys had left soon after they awoke as they had a big game tomorrow. The girls had drilled Gabriella about what happened between the two of them. So Gabriella had told them about what happened..."and then I said that I didn't want to get hurt again. But he said that he wouldn't hurt me again" Gabriella said looking down, obviously very confused.

"Things will work out for the best Gabs, don't worry" Kelsi said touching her hand. The girls fell asleep as Taylor and Kelsi had classes the next day.

The Day had been going good, Gabriella was shopping with Sharpay since Taylor and Kelsi had classes. The girls had about a million bags in there hands when the returned from shopping, I gusse you could say that they bought the WHOLE store. "Hey Shar, can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked as she started to unpack her bags.

"Yeah go ahead" Sharpay replied also unpacking her bags. "Okay well say that theres this girl and this boy and th-" "Gabi, I know that this is probably going to be about you and Troy, you can tell me" Sharpay said laughing. "Uh well, okay I really like Troy well actually no I love him, I mean you guys saw how miserable I was and just him being here I think im falling more for him If thats possible but he will be gone in a couple days and I don't know I just don't want to get hurt again. Im just so confused" She said while a tear slipped down her face.

"Aw honey come here, don't worry Gabi, just follow your heart and if you need a shoulder to cry on mine will always be free" she said while hugging the brunette girl. Gabriella nodded her head "thanks Shar, I just needed to say that to someone" The girls continued packing until the others got back. The four all got dressed and went over to get Ryan and Zeke so they could go to the game to get seats.

The game had been going on for about an hour and all three of the guys had been on fire. Troy had looked up to Gabriella before every play started as to say _this is for you. _The girls were going crazy as UCLA was winning, NYU people were giving them weird looks wondering why they weren't cheering for there team.

UCLA had ended up winning 85-55 with Troy being the lead scorer. "Congratulations Wildcat" Gabriella screamed as she hugged him from behind as she said what she did after every basketball game at East High.

Troy turned around and hugged her and whispered in her ear "meet me back here in 10 minutes I have to you something" Gabriella could tell that there was a hint of sadness in his voice. She hung out with everyone in front of the dressing rooms until 10 minutes had gone by and she said that she forgot something and ran towards the gym.

Gabriella saw Troy standing there and walked up to him "what's up?" she questioned. "Uh Gabriella I have to go back to UCLA, Tonight" he said. Gabriella looked down at the ground "you do?, why?" She asked still looking at the ground trying not to let the tears fall. "The coach wants us there because apparently some team is challenging us to this cup" Troy said sadly.

"So I gusse this is it?" she asked looking him in the eye. "Nothings over Gabs, we can still call each other and maybe after collage we can get together" he said and once again sadness taking over his voice. Gabriella could tell that he didn't want to leave, she didn't want him to leave either.

"I have to go, we leave tonight" he said and then hugged her for one last time. "Good-bye Gabriella" he said and then walked out of the gym and out of her life once again

"Good-bye Troy" she whispered as the tears began to fall.

**Okay well there's Chapter 9...Sorry its kinda short but I hope you guys liked it...and I think that the next chapters going to be the last...or the one after I haven't decided yet so I gusse we will see. Thanks to all the people who reviewed :D So yeah keep reviewing because I have also decided that I will not update until there are at least 11+ reviews I don't know why 11 but yeah so READ+REVIEW :D **


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: I Missed You**

**Summery: Gabriella is at NYU with Taylor and Sharpay. What happens when a certain boy happens to be on her mind all the time and she never got over him. What will go on in New York when the rest of the gang shows up? Troyella**

**Okay well First off I would just like to say that I have been majorly busy like crazy busy and have not had the time to update. Secondly this will be the last Chapter to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HSM or anything Related to HSM**

_Last time:_

"_So I gusse this is it?" she asked looking him in the eye. "Nothings over Gabs, we can still call each other and maybe after collage we can get together" he said and once again sadness taking over his voice. Gabriella could tell that he didn't want to leave, she didn't want him to leave either. _

"_I have to go, we leave tonight" he said and then hugged her for one last time. "Good-bye Gabriella" he said and then walked out of the gym and out of her life once again._

Gabriella was sitting at her desk staring off into space. It had only been a couple days after Troy had left and she was miserable. The girls tried to take her to do stuff whether it was going to the club or shopping but Gabriella was still miserable. She missed Troy.

He had called her once but then the phones got disconnected and she hasn't heard from him since. The girls were worried when the tried to talk to her it was like she wasn't even there...it was worse then last time.

Gabriella had decided to head down to Starbucks, get some coffee and some fresh air. She passed the fountain and noticed Alex there with a girl but then she noticed another girl approach him. Gabriella stopped to watch. The girl yelled at him for a few minutes then pushed Alex into the fountain.

Gabriella laughed and mumbled "he deserved it" she continued her way down the street to Starbucks. She got her coffee and took a seat near the window.

Her mind wandered off to Troy, how he suddenly walked into her life again and then just as quickly walked right back out. Gabriella was heartbroken, she knew he had to go but she thought they had a whole week before that. Gabriella finished her coffee and slowly made her way back to the campus to go to her next class.

The class was soon over and Gabriella started to make her way back to the dorm when she passed the deans office. She had an idea and opened the door to go talk to him.

_With Troy_

Troy was in the middle of his basketball practice. He kept missing shots and every time he did the coach made him do more. The only reason he was missing those shots were because of Gabriella. _Gabriella_...he thought.

Chad and Jason could tell he was miserable, he barely ever talked anymore and didn't have that spark he had in his eye like he did when he was in New York. Basketball Practice had soon ended and everyone had gone to the change rooms.

Chad had walked up to Troy before he left the gym. "Troy what's wrong, your not playing like you normally do" Chad had asked with concern in his voice. "Its...its...its just I miss Gabi, I wish I never left New York. I love her Chad and now, I probably won't see her for like 6 or something months and what if she finds somebody else. What if she forgets me?" Troy said quietly while looking at the ground.

"Dude Gabi loves you trust me, she won't forget you." Troy smiled at his best

friend "Thanks man." and with that they left the Gym.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella had returned to her Dorm after she had talked to the dean and began to pack. For the first time in a few days she had a smile on her face. She had most of her clothes and books packed when Taylor had gotten back from her classes.

"Gabriella? What are you doing?" Taylor asked. "Tay...im...im moving. Im sorry I didn't tell you I just met with the dean, he's transferring all of my information. Im sorry Tay, its just I need to be happy and this is the only way I can be right now." Gabriella finished as she looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "Gabi, I understand but...can I come with you, I need to get out of this place." Gabriella nodded and the rest of the afternoon was spent packing

Gabriella had already booked her flight before Taylor so Taylor was coming the next day and bringing the rest of the stuff that Gabriella couldn't take. Everyone had offered to take her to

the airport. There were many tears as Gabriella gave everyone a hug each person followed by a "Take care of yourself or remember to call." Gabriella had soon boarded her flight and waited nervously for take off. She was always scared of flying but before she knew it the plane was up above the clouds.

Gabriella was thinking if what she was doing was the right thing to be doing, if she should catch the next plane back or just take the risk. She soon decided on taking the risk and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Gabriella was soon being shaken by the flight attendant saying that they had landed and were now getting off the plane. Gabriella got up grabbed her bags and exited the plane.

She walked out to the inside of the busy airport and walked towards the baggage claim. She grabbed her phone and made a quick call to Taylor to tell her she made it fine then went out to catch a cab.

_With Troy_

Troy was laying on his bed after another hard day of practice. He didn't feel like going out with Jason and Chad so he just stayed back, basically what he has been doing ever since he left New York. The only reason he would go outside was to go to classes and to go to basketball practice.

Troy had nearly dozed off when his phone had started to ring. He jumped up to answer it and smiled when he saw the caller id. He flipped his phone up and...

(**Troy**, _Gabriella_)

**Hello?**

_Hi Troy_

**Gabs! How are you sorry I haven't called basketball practice is like ALL the time!.**

_Oh its okay I just wanted to see how you were...I miss you_

**I miss you to Gabs...A lot **Troy said as there was a knock on the door

**I wish I was there with–**

He opened the door and there stood Gabriella.

**you**. he finished and closed his phone.

"Gabriella! What are you doing here?" Troy asked surprised. "well I...uh...kind of dropped out of NYU and I transferred to UCLA" Gabriella said shyly. Troy had the biggest smile on his face and walked closer to her and leaned in and so did she. They were inches apart before Gabriella closed the gap and they kissed each other passionately. "I love you Gabriella" "I love you to Troy" Gabriella said as she smiled and he smiled back.

Gabriella had soon brought her stuff into his dorm while she waited until 5:00 to go see the dean about hers and Taylor's dorm. The two were now sitting on the couch, Troy had his arms around Gabriella as her head was lying on his chest.

"Gabi?" he asked. "Yeah?" "How come you moved and switched schools?" Troy asked as he looked down at the girl he had fallen in love with at the ski lodge on that one New years eve.

"Well firstly because I love you and secondly because I missed you" she said smiling at him and with that there lips met for an earth shattering kiss.

**The End!**

**Well thank you to all that reviewed (I loved them all) and also thank you for all your ideas they were very helpful! This last chapter wasn't the best but I know you had waited long enough for it. So for one last time please Review! And maybe look out for more of my stories in the future :D**

**TroynGabi**


End file.
